Fables Kingdom Hearts
by Xion0397
Summary: Les Fables adaptées en version Kingdom Hearts ! Parfois peut être humoristiques. Les fables ne venants pas de moi bien entendu ...
1. Sora et Riku

Les Fables, adaptées en version Kingdom Hearts par moi. Les copyrights appartiendront souvent à Jean de la Fontaine ou même parfois Ésope... (qui est déjà loin, certes)

J'ai juste eu une idée comme ça, en plein cours de français... Dans les activités textuelles voyez-vous. =D

Bonne lecture !

**Sora et Riku**

Dieu du Ciel, Sora sur un arbre perché,

Tenait en sa gueule un paopou.

Maître de la Terre, Riku, par l'odeur alléché,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

« Hé ! Salut Sora !

Que tu me sembles bien aujourd'hui, en forme, rayonnant, souriant !

Sans mentir, si ton ramage

Se rapporte à ton charisme extérieur,

Tu es le Dieu de cet île. »

À ces mots, Sora ne se sent pas de joie ;

Et pour montrer sa belle voix,

Il ouvre sa gueule, laissant tomber son paopou.

Riku le saisit, et dit : « Mon bon Dieu,

Apprenez que tout flatteur

Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute :

Cette leçon vaut bien un paopou, sans doute. »

Sora, honteux et confus,

Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Jean de la Fontaine (c) « Le Corbeau et le Renard »

* * *

C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, mais c'est pas plus mal. 8D

Prochaine, « La Grenouille qui veut se faire aussi grosse qu'un boeuf » ... Et les personnages, vous verrez bien ...


	2. Roxas qui veut se faire aussi grand

**Roxas qui veut se faire aussi grand que Xemnas**

Roxas vit Xemnas

Qui lui sembla de belle taille.

Lui, qui n'était pas grand en tout comme un oeuf,

Envieux, s'étend, s'enfle et se travaille,

Pour égaler le Supérieur en grandeur,

Disant : « Regarde bien, Axel ;

C'est assez ? Dis-moi ; J'y suis pas encore ?

- Nenni. - Et maintenant ? - Toujours pas. - Et là ?

- Tu ne peux plus t'en approcher. » Le chétif pécore

S'enfla si bien qu'il mourut.

Le monde est plein de gens qui ne sont pas plus sages :

Tout bourgeois veut bâtir comme les grands seigneurs,

Tout petit prince a des ambassadeurs,

Tout marquis veut avoir des pages.

Ésope (c) « La grenouille qui veut se faire aussi grosse qu'un boeuf »

* * *

Je trouve assez drôle comme histoire tout de même ! x)

Car dans l'Organisation XIII, en enlevant Xion, Roxas est le plus petit. XD

Sauf que le fait qu'il crève pour ça euh ... Je n'apprécie pas spécialement m'enfin ...

Prochain, « Le Lièvre et la Tortue » ... J'y réfléchirai pour les personnages ... ^^


	3. Riku et Sora

Riku et Sora 

Rien ne sert de courir ; il faut partir à point :

Riku et Sora en sont témoignage.

« Gageons, dit Sora, que tu n'atteindras pas

Sitôt que moi ce but ! - Sitôt ? Laisse-moi rire !

Repartit Riku.

Haha, il te faudra purger

Avec quatre grains d'ellébore !

Temps que je n'aurai pas essayé, je parie encore, »

Ainsi fut fait ; et de tous deux

On mit près du but les enjeux :

Savoir quoi, ce n'est pas l'affaire,

Ni de quel juge l'on convint.

Notre Riku n'avait que quatre pas à faire ;

J'entends de ceux qu'il fait lorsque, près d'être atteint,

Il s'éloigne des chiens, les renvoie aux calendes,

Et leur fait arpenter les landes.

Ayant, dis-je, du temps de reste pour brouter,

Pour dormir, et pour écouter

D'où vient le vent, il laisse Sora

Aller son train de sénateur.

Il part, il s'évertue,

Il se hâte avec lenteur.

Riku cependant méprise une telle victoire,

Tient la gageure à peu de gloire,

Croit qu'il y va de son honneur

De partir tard. Il broute, il se repose,

Il s'amuse à toute autre chose

Qu'à la gageure. À la fin, quand il vit

Que l'autre touchait presque au bout de la carrière,

il partit comme un trait ; mais les élans qu'il fit

Furent vains : Sora arriva le premier.

« Eh bah ! Lui cria Sora, j'avais pas raison ?

De quoi te sert ta vitesse ?

Moi l'emporter ! Et qu'est-ce que ça serait si tu portais une maison ? »

Jean de la Fontaine (c) « Le Lièvre et la Tortue »

* * *

Ca me rappelle quand même KH I, sauf que moi, j'avais foiré la première fois alors le radeau a été baptisé avec un nom de merde. - -' Je l'ai trouvé très proche du jeu à part ça. (Sauf pour ceux comme moi 8D)

Prochain, « La cigale et la Fourmi » ... Je peux vous dire qu'il sortira trèès viite. XD (comme une fourmi ... )


	4. Demyx et Zexion

**Demyx et Zexion**

Demyx, ayant chanté

Tout l'été,

Se trouva fort dépourvu

Quand les vacances vinrent,

Il était fauché comme les blés.

Il criait famine chaque jour à la citadelle,

Et un jour, décida d'aller demander

De l'aide à Zexion.

Il lui demanda quelques munnies pour survivre

tout cette saison, il lui dit :

« Je te paierai, lui dit-il,

Avant l'août, foi de musicien,

Intérêt et principal. »

Zexion n'est pas prêteur :

C'est là son moindre défaut.

« Que faisais-tu en temps de travail ?

Dit-il à l'emprunteur.

- Nuit et jour à tout venant

Je chantais, Zexy.

- Tu chantais ? J'en suis fort aise :

Eh bien ! Danse maintenant. »

Jean de la Fontaine (c) « La Cigale et la Fourmi »

* * *

Hum, j'ai dû réfléchir un tout petit peu plus loin pour les persos c'te fois, j'sais pas pouquoi mais c'est simple, musique = Demyx, 'faudrait que je fasse le lien plus souvent. ^^ Demyx fauché comme les blés, pourquoi je l'imaginais si bien comme ça ? XD Et puis ça doit être la fable que j'ai le plus modifié jusqu'à maintenant je crois bien.

Prochain, « Le Loup et la Cigogne ». Yes, déjà une idée mais je ne vais pas l'écrire tout de suite ...


End file.
